


A Time for Tea

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was past "time to make tea."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time for Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragoon811](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoon811/gifts).



> Written in response to [dragoon811](http://dragoon811.livejournal.com/)'s prompt of _Molly-Arthur: tea_.

"We cannot sit idly by and allow these 'people' to contaminate . . . ."

Molly excused herself to put the kettle on in her recently grandbaby-proofed kitchen. _Everything in its place, and all of it, so cheerful_.

"It's up to _our_ lot to . . . ."

Breathing deeply, she found her emergency blend.

"—Named took things too far, but . . . ."

With shaking hands, she measured out the leaves. _My baby girl's family is going to be safe._

"How can you say tha—"

"What a beautiful tray!

"Thank you, Minister," Molly replied, catching Arthur's eye.

His gaze was questioning, and hers, firm. She turned to their guest.

"Tea?"


End file.
